1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power amplification module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones employ a power amplifier module to amplify power of a radio-frequency (RF) signal to be transmitted to a base station. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-527186 discloses a power amplifier module that supports multiple modes and multiple bands.
With the recent increase in the number of frequency bands available for mobile communication devices, a frequency band with a relatively narrow transmit/receive frequency interval is sometimes used. In connection with this, the power amplifier module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-527186 has the following problem: when amplifying a signal in a transmit frequency band, the power amplifier module also amplifies noise that overlaps with a receive frequency band since the noise is superimposed on the signal. In a frequency band with a relatively narrow transmit/receive frequency interval, in particular, accordingly, the reception sensitivity is low.